


Aku Bermimpi

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Pada mulanya, semua memang berawal dari mimpi.





	Aku Bermimpi

_Aku sedang bermimpi_

_Merangkai potongan kayu untuk kubuat pijakan hidup_

_Dari hulu hingga ke hilir_

_Mengikuti arus_

_Perahuku tampak berlayar dalam benakku_

_Membangun rancangan yang lebih tinggi_

_Dalam sketsa-sketsa perjalananku yang baru dimulai_

_Hingga sudah berjuta model kugambar_

_Namun, masih belum kutemukan, arti sesungguhnya_

_Aku sedang bermimpi_

_Mengeja huruf-huruf takdir_

_Berikhtiar dan bertawakkal_

_Menyeberangi lautan yang tak lagi dangkal_

_Melewati duri-duri dari Yang Maha Kekal_

_Aku berjalan menuju matahari bersembunyi_

_Di balik megahnya gunung yang bersemedi_

_Masih tersimpan seribu misteri_

_Mendadak air menjadi bergelombang_

_Kapalku seakan ingin karam_

_Ditambah angin serta hujan_

_Aku kedinginan_

_Aku ketakutan_

_Aku butuh pertolongan_

_Lalu, aku ingat akan satu hal_

_Kudongakkan kepalaku sejenak_

_Langit yang bersinar membuatku tersentak_

_Ada sebuah energi yang terus berarak_

_Perlahan-lahan aku terbangun dari mimpi_

_Lalu, kutulis semuanya dalam hati_

_Dan kuwujudkan melalui langkah sanubari_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 25 November 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
